User talk:Donnybig
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Donnybig! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Meeting I saw you on Sharkbate's igloo but I didn't know that you were here. Can we meet on Club Penguin? Just tell me the time. --Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 16:48, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome! I hope you have fun editing the wiki. See you around! TOAOGH, Takeshidude ... I know who you are, but why did you quit? --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 15:20, 5 August 2009 (UTC) OOOH WELCOME BACK DONNYBIG!--Ced1214 Talk Page 14:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Party!!!! Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Welcome Back! Welcome Back to the wiki, it has been a while and we barely me on Club Penguin. Now we can chat on Talk, ShoutBox and IRC! P.S.= My party is soon, More details later. Hi!! Im Merbat, Maybe You Know My Bro Ratonbat, Maybe No But Who Knows? Well I Just Wanted To Say Hi So Hi!!! Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 23:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas No award Sorry, I can't give u an award now.